


saccharine sweet

by spookittarius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, i guess, i wrote this in a frenzy for twitter moot, natsume likes thighs, touch sensitive tsumugi, tsumugi is tied up so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittarius/pseuds/spookittarius
Summary: Senpai was never very good at concealing his true feelings. The pathetic stammering of an explanation that followed his outburst, his ramrod straight posture, and the way his thighs (again, the thighs) trembled slightly with how forcefully Senpai was pressing them together; Natsume had taken Senpai for a freak but this threw him a little. And suddenly there were fantasies, desires he had not indulged in for some time, that could all be introduced into this ‘harvest’ of the sacrificial lamb Tsumugi was so eager to be, and Natsume found his own gut to be rather hot and tight.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	saccharine sweet

Senpai looks the most beautiful like this, bound and gagged at his feet, pale milky thighs pressed together desperately so that Natsume might not notice how he’s shaking with anticipation. He’d taken off the glasses to better tie the gag, but Natsume decided he would keep them off for all scenes in the foreseeable future so that he could get a proper look at how the gold-green of Tsumugi’s irises glittered and shone with the beginnings of tears.

He had offered himself up…a little too quickly when Natsume had disclosed that he needed human blood for a new ritual he wanted to try. Senpai was never very good at concealing his true feelings. The pathetic stammering of an explanation that followed his outburst, his ramrod straight posture, and the way his thighs _(again, the thighs)_ trembled slightly with how forcefully Senpai was pressing them together; Natsume had taken Senpai for a freak but this threw him a little. And suddenly there were fantasies, desires he had not indulged in for some time, that could all be introduced into this ‘harvest’ of the sacrificial lamb Tsumugi was so eager to be, and Natsume found his own gut to be rather hot and tight.

So after some serious conversation and an agreement on boundaries and safewords, they end up here, where Natsume slides smoothly into Senpai’s lap and runs a hand up to his throat, fingers flittering over the pulse. He can feel the rush of blood, the racing heartbeat that thrums in tandem with the hurried rise and fall of Senpai’s bare chest. It would be easy, foolish, to mistake this for fear, but Natsume knows it is all part of their little scene. The beginnings of hardness that press against his inner thigh betray Senpai for the pervert he is.

Natsume smirks when he stares into Tsumugi’s eyes, and the other boy sniffles and whimpers behind the gag, shoulders hunching inward. _Pathetic as always_. Natsume picks up the knife from next to senpai, making sure to drag the blade along the ground a little so that the noise makes Tsumugi tense up. He tilts his head, never breaking their eye contact, and spins the knife around his fingers, not missing the way Senpai’s eyes watch the movement hungrily.

“You’ve always had a thing for being used, huh SenpAI”.

Tsumugi has the decency to look remorseful when he meets Natsume’s gaze again and can only whine dejectedly behind the gag. He looks like a lost puppy, hair ruffled and eyes wide and shining, begging for his treat. Natsume supposes he can take pity on his dog and presses the blade gently against the soft skin above his belly button. The simple touch is enough to get him a shaky inhale and a loud swallow; the hardness against his inner thigh swells, and Natsume chuckles.

“Calm down, SenpAI. I’ll take very good care of YOU”.

He lifts the blade, pulls the skin a little taught with his left thumb and swipes the knife across the flesh. Tsumugi wails behind the gag, eyes rolling back and arms straining against their bonds. Natsume thinks again of how he could have performed this easily and ‘traditionally’, and then decides that this was a much better idea, even if it was messier to perform. Senpai’s eyes have rolled back, tears finally wetting his cheeks, unconsciously grinding up into Natsume. His own left hand has slipped lower beneath the wound, and the first drops of blood are warm against his fingers. Natsume hisses, and the low rolling heat in his gut begins to become uncomfortable.

He quickly drops the knife and pulls the vial out of his pocket, pressing it against Tsumugi’s stomach and swiping the blood into the vial with his fingers. Senpai shudders and wails with every press, pull, every touch to the wound, head tipping back and smacking against the wall behind him. Thankfully Natsume only needs a small amount of blood for the ritual; Tsumugi keeps grinding up against him, and the feeling of warm blood coating his hands is strange and _so fucking erotic_. He quickly fills the vial, seals it, and presses his fingers into the shallow cut. Tsumugi screams, body shuddering and torn between wanting to get away from the probing fingers, and desperately arching up towards Natsume.

The boy in question is sure he will never see something quite as beautiful as this. Senpai, wrecked beneath him and bleeding over his fingers, tears and pathetic wailing soaking the gag, his eyes wide and desperate and _begging Natsume for more_. His whole body feels hot, too hot. Natsume slides out of the lap to untie the ankle restraints, lifting one leg over his shoulder as he settles back between Senpai’s legs. Tsumugi’s whimpers stutter and he slides down the wall a little to accommodate for the change in position, thighs trembling like newly emerged butterflies next to Natsume’s head and hip. He presses a gentle kiss to the knee next to his face as he picks up the blade again.

Five swipes at inner thigh. Tsumugi’s head hangs forward limply, and his body shudders violently with each cut. Natsume spreads the skin, blade slipping to the floor as the now free hand moves to hold down Tsumugi’s jolting hips, watching intently as red seeps down across his fingers again. He moans lowly, lashes fluttering as he leans in and swipes his tongue across the cuts, and his body burns at the warm metallic taste. Tsumugi jolts like he’s been tazed, and chokes on his desperate moan as Natsume’s right thumb slips beneath the waistband of his underwear and _presses_.

Natsume turns a heavy-lidded glare to Senpai, who cowers and sniffles. “ _Stay still while I enjoy my treat”_ he growls, and Tsumugi whimpers.

Natsume’s fingers dig into the cuts, and Senpai folds in on himself, arms straining against the bonds. “ _I should cut you open, leave you here to bleed out”_ Natsume hums, saccharine sweet as he lays out his honest desires. Natsume looks back at the gash on the stomach, and wonders if he cold go deeper, find out what all of Senpai looks like. The thought makes his head spin, and he closes his eyes to take a shaky breath in. _We mustn’t get carried away_.

He reaches out to untie Tsumugi’s gag, and as soon as the cloth falls away Senpai is whimpering and crying. “Please, please, please, Natsume-kun, please touch- “. Natsume silences him by digging his fingernails into the fresh wounds. Tsumugi keens, body pulling and tugging and arching at Natsume, anything to get close.

“You seem very sensitive to touch, SenpAI” Natsume states calmly, his strange inflection colouring his words once again. “You’re a mess just over tHIS, I’ve barely gotten startED”.

Senpai pouts up at him, shivering as Natsume runs a bloody hand up to his chest. “I- _ah_ -I guess so, I never really- _ngh_ \- noticed”. He rolls his shoulders, wiggling back up the wall a little, and Natsume pushes the leg off his shoulder so he can slip back into Tsumugi’s lap.

Natsume smirks and begins to remove his belt. “ _Good._ This should be fUN”. Tsumugi swallows thickly. “Can…can I at least have a kiss?”

Natsume stares into tear filled, green-gold eyes, and tilts his head again. He grabs the blade. “Let’s see how well you can behaVE”. 

**Author's Note:**

> yahaha


End file.
